Question: Stephanie bought a new jacket at the store when they were having a $25\%$ off sale. If the regular price of the jacket was $$39$, how much did Stephanie pay with the discount?
Answer: First, find the amount of the discount by multiplying the original price of the of the item by the discount. $$39$ $\times$ $25\%$ $=$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $25\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{25}{100}$ which is also equal to $25 \div 100$ $25 \div 100 = 0.25$ Multiply the discount you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of money saved. $0.25$ $\times$ $$39$ $ = $ $$9.75$ Subtract the discount you just found from the original price to get the final price Stephanie paid. $$39$ $-$ $$9.75$ $ = $ $$29.25$ Stephanie paid $$29.25$ for the jacket.